Celos
by dani-chan95
Summary: Los celos pueden ayudar a una persona a saber lo que siente por otra pero también reflejan tu inseguridad llegando a cometer actos impulsivos dañando a la persona que amas y alejándola de ti.
1. Chapter 1

**Los celos pueden ayudar a una persona a saber lo que siente por otra pero también reflejan tu inseguridad llegando a cometer actos impulsivos dañando a la persona que amas y alejándola de ti.**

**Capítulo 1: Error**

Hoy hacía un día como otro cualquiera en la ciudad de Magnolia y un chico peli rosa llamado Natsu, caminaba por sus calles, se le podía ver bastante enfadado y con una mirada que reflejaban ira, dolor y frustración.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué pasa tanto tiempo con él?... ¿Y por qué me molesta tanto?-Natsu se llevó su mano al pecho donde sentía una gran dolor, en ese momento llego a Fairy Tail, entro y saludo sin ganas dirigiéndose a la barra al comprobar que cierta chica rubia llamada Lucy no se encontraba en el gremio- (Seguro que esta con él)-Natsu volvió a sentir ese dolorinexplicable que le invadía cada vez que pensaba en su rubia amiga estando con ese bastardo, y es que desde hacía un par de semanas Lucy se pasaba todo el día con Gray y cuando volvían al gremio venia sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa.

Ara, ara Natsu ¿A qué viene ese humor?-Pregunto Mirajane detrás de la barra, Natsu solo chisto-Oye no hay por qué ser borde-Dijo un poco molesta

-Perdón Mira, pero es que no estoy de humor, ponme algo de beber por favor-Mirajane le trajo una cerveza que se la bebió de un trago preocupando a Mirajane-Ponme otra.

-No deberías beber mucho Natsu

-Por favor Mira ahora mismo lo necesito-Natsu puso cara de cachorrito y Mira no pudo negarse. Tras tres copas Natsu estaba un poco bebido y su enfado no solo disminuyo sino que ahora estaba furioso. En ese momento las puertas del gremio se abrieron entrando Lucy y Gray, él tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción y Lucy sonreía sonrojada. Natsu los miro con furia y volteo rápidamente la mirada. Lucy lo vio y preocupada fue a hablar con él

-Natsu…-Lucy llamo al Dragon Slayer- Natsu ¿te pasa algo?- Lucy puso su mano en el hombro del chico

-Déjame en paz- Dijo apartando la mano de Lucy con brusquedad, eso hizo sentir a la chica una punzada en el corazón- Vete mejor con el bastardo de Gray- El gremio miraba atónito al mago de fuego.

-Natsu ¿qué te pasa? Porque me hablas así, si ocurre algo malo puedes contármelo somos un equipo-Lucy estaba triste por el comportamiento de Natsu hacia a ella.

-¿Un equipo?- Respondió cínicamente- Entonces porque me has dejado solo estas semanas porque te has ido con Gray ¡contesta!-La actitud de Natsu estaba asustando a Lucy

-Natsu…- Lucy apenas podía hablar Natsu la estaba rompiendo el corazón con sus palabras

-Oye Natsu cálmate, todo tiene una explicación- Dijo Gray acercándose a los dos.

-El que faltaba, tu mejor no hables, si tanto os gusta estar juntos ¿por qué no hacéis un equipo los dos? Yo estaba mucho mejor cuando estaba solo con Happy- Esas palabras terminaron de destrozar a Lucy las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y ella luchaba para no llorar delante del que le estaba causando tanto daño, en su mirada se podría ver tristeza soledad y furia. Cuando Natsu se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho abrió mucho los ojos arrepentido de lo que acababa de decir- Lucy… yo…-

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de verdad de mi?…-Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por la cara de Lucy- Si era una carga para solo tenias que decírmelo, pero no te preocupes que ya no te volveré a molestar nunca más- Lucy salió corriendo del gremio llorando y con el corazón destrozado.

-¡Lucy espera!-Natsu intento detener a Lucy pero ya era muy tarde, en ese momento Gray le dio un puñetazo en la cara derribándolo en el suelo- Gray maldito-

-Natsu eres un imbécil, no te la mereces- Gray estaba con la mirada ensombrecida pero se podía notar que reflejaba una gran ira hacía Natsu.

-¿Cómo qué no la merezco a qué te refieres?-Dijo Natsu furioso pero consigo mismo.- ¿ La culpa es tuya , me abandono para estar contigo- Natsu recibió otro puñetazo de Gray

-¿Acaso sabes por qué se iba a solas conmigo? ¿Sabes? Ella te estaba organizando un fiesta sorpresa para tu cumpleaños y la estaba ayudando- Dijo Gray furioso- ¿Sabes lo mucho que te quiere? Y tú la tratas así- Natsu se había quedado en shock recordando una conversación que tuvo con Lucy hace un mes:

Era 7 julio por la noche y Natsu estaba subido en el tejado del gremio mirando las estrellas con mirada triste.-Igneel…-Dijo Natsu con melancolía en ese momento Lucy subió al tejado también.

-Natsu ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Lucy preocupada por él.

-No… nada Lucy…- No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver a Lucy, daba igual lo triste que estuviera una sonrisa de la rubia era más que suficiente para animarlo.- Estaba pensando en Igneel…-

-¿Le echas de menos verdad?-

-Si…- Lucy sonrió tiernamente y abrazo a Natsu sonrojándole

No pasa nada Natsu seguro que algún día lo encuentras-Dijo Lucy sonriéndole, haciendo que Natsu también sonriera- Ah por cierto yo venía a preguntarte que cuando es tu cumpleaños nunca me los has dicho- Dijo un poco sonrojada

-La verdad no se en que día nací, así que no celebro mi cumpleaños nunca-

-En ese caso yo te hare una fiesta sorpresa un día de estos para celebrar tu cumpleaños- Dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Harías eso por mí?- Dijo Natsu ilusionado y sonrojado.

-Claro tú has hecho muchas cosas por mi y quiero agradecértelo- Lucy también estaba sonrojada.

Volviendo a la actualidad Natsu se sentía una basura la chica que tanto amaba le estaba organizando una fiesta para él y va y le dice esas cosas tan horribles- Soy lo peor-Dijo Natsu empezando a llorar.

¿Sabes qué día escogió?- Dijo Gray serio- El mismo día que os conocisteis la primera vez en Hargeon- Eso termino de derrumbar a Natsu que había empezado a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Qué he hecho?- Natsu estaba arrodillado en el suelo intentando contener las lágrimas- Lucy…

-Corre y ve a disculparte antes de que la pierdas para siempre- Dijo Gray, Natsu no dudo y Salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de Lucy.

-Lucy… espero que puedas perdonarme-Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas

**Continuara.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y comenten si quieren, no vemos.**


	2. Malentendidos

Natsu corría por las calles de Magnolia hacia la casa de Lucy— Por favor que este allí— Ahora mismo él se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que había dicho a la chica ante— ¿Qué le digo cuando la encuentre?... Lucy perdóname solo estaba celoso porque estoy enamorado de ti… (Por favor Natsu no digas tonterías ella no siente lo mismo por ti y si alguna vez tuviste alguna oportunidad te la has cargado hace unos minutos)—Natsu bajo la mirada triste, unos momentos después por fin llego a la casa de la rubia pero no había nadie— Maldición Lucy ¿Dónde estás?— Intento oler el aroma de la chica pero era débil, lo que significaba que ella no había pasado por allí.

—Yo sé donde esta Lucy— Dijo Gray llegando donde se encontraba Natsu-

— ¿Si? ¿Dónde?— Pregunto Natsu esperanzado.

—Sígueme— Gray empezó a caminar seguido por Natsu hasta que llegaron a un pequeño local que permanecía cerrado ya que estaba alquilado— Esta aquí dentro, ahora no la vuelvas a cagar— Gray se despidió y se fue dejando a Natsu solo en el local, el chico se asomo por una de las ventanas y lo que vio lo dejo impresionado, el local estaba oscuro pero se veía claramente que estaba adornado cuidadosamente para una fiesta , y en la pared colgaba una pancarta que ponía "¡Feliz cumpleaños Natsu!"

—Sin duda tiene el toque de Lucy— Siguió mirando con una sonrisa el lugar hasta que se encontró con algo que se la borro cambiándola por una expresión de dolor y furia consigo mismo, Lucy estaba llorando sola en ese lugar oscuro, y lo peor estaba llorando por su culpa— Gray tiene razón soy un imbécil y no la merezco— Natsu iba entrar cuando una de las llaves de Lucy se ilumino y apareció Loki delante de su dueña que la abrazo para consolarla— Maldito Loki— Dijo celoso, lo que vio a continuación lo destrozo por dentro y le rompió el corazón , Loki estaba besando a Lucy, o eso era lo que le parecía a él, iba a entrar a golpear al espíritu pero recordó lo ocurrido antes por sus celos así que solo bajo la mirada triste y se fue en dirección al gremio— Supongo que es mejor así… espero que seas feliz Lucy— Susurro Natsu yéndose del lugar. Pero Natsu no supo lo que de verdad paso en el local:

Lucy había llegado al local que había alquilado con dinero que había ahorrado haciendo muchas misiones y se sentó en una de la silla en la que empezó a llorar— ¿Por qué?...— Sollozaba Lucy— ¿Por qué me enamore de un estúpido como él?— En ese momento una de sus llaves se ilumino apareciendo Loki delante de ella— ¿Loki?.

—Lucy, no llores más por ese imbécil— Dijo Loki abrazándola, que lo único consiguió fue que ella lloraba mucho más, pero al menos ahora tenía un hombre en el que llorar.

— ¿Por qué me ha dicho algo tan horrible?— Lucy cada vez lloraba más, en ese momento Loki junto u frente con la de ella.

—No te preocupes, seguro que no lo decía en serio— Loki sonaba sincero

— ¿De verdad lo crees?

—Creo que estaba molesto porque has ido a muchas misiones sin él y te has ido con Gray.

—Pero ¿Para ponerse así?— Lucy aun dudaba, es verdad que Natsu jamás diría ni pensaría algo tan horrible, pero nunca se conoce demasiado bien a una persona ¿verdad?

—Lucy, Natsu estaba celoso de Gray— Lucy se sonrojo al escuchar eso.

—Ce… ¿celoso?, ¿De verdad lo crees?— Lucy estaba nerviosa y sonrojada pero mostraba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Anímate, y ve a arreglar las cosas con él, y ya de paso declárate— Dijo Loki con una mirada pícara, Lucy se levanto sonrojada y se dispuso a irse.

—Gracias Loki, por apoyarme— Lucy beso la mejilla del león y se fue en busca de su amado.

—Siempre estaré para ti, mi princesa… Natsu como la vuelvas a hacer daño te matare— Loki suspiro y regreso al mundo estelar. Mientras Natsu iba de vuelta al gremio con la cabeza gacha y unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

—Puede que ella ame a otro pero al menos no quiero perderla como amiga, en cuanto la vea me disculpare— Llegando al gremio se encontró con su amiga de la infancia que lo miraba preocupado— ¿Lissana, qué pasa?

—Natsu, ¿estás bien?— Pregunto Lissana acercándose al peli rosa, Natsu no pudo más y abrazo a Lissana rompiendo en llanto—Natsu— Lissana estaba sorprendida por la acción del chico, lo único que pudo hacer es corresponder el abrazo.

—Me siento idiota y triste, y a la vez furioso— Dijo entre lágrimas.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—La vi, estaba triste por mi culpa, y cuando iba entrar a disculparme, Loki apareció y la besó, fui un tonto al pensar que alguien como ella pudiera fijarse en mí— ¿De verdad este era Natsu? Lissana ne podría creer que el siempre hiperactivo Natsu estuviera en ese estado tan frágil.

—Natsu tranquilo, ¿seguro que no lo malinterpretaste?, ya sabes cómo es Loki — Intento animar Lissana a Natsu.

— ¿Estás segura Lissana?— Pregunto como un niño pequeño.

—Claro Lucy solo tiene ojos para ti, se nota demasiado— Dijo Lissana haciendo sonrojar a Natsu.

—Gracias Lissana por animarme, en serio te quiero mucho.

—Y yo a ti Natsu—Dijo Lissana con una sonrisa—Mi querido hermanito—Susurro esto último para que el peli rosa no lo viera, en ese momento levanto la vista para encontrarse con—¡Lucy!— Los dos magos se separaron al instante. Lucy estaba mirando la escena llorando y en su mirada se reflejaba tristeza soledad y furia— No es lo que parece Lucy—Dijo Lissana sabiendo que ella había malinterpretado todo.

—Lucy…yo… quería…— Natsu se iba a disculpar pelo Lucy se lo impidió.

—No tienen por qué darme explicaciones— Lucy había llorado demasiado ese día y ya no podía más— Los dejare solos— Lucy se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la dirección contraria al gremio.

—No Lucy espera no es lo que piensas… ella solo…– Natsu la alcanzo y la agarro del brazo— Escúchame por favor.

—Natsu suéltame por favor— La voz de Lucy sonaba apagad y sin emoción— Si lo que querías era deshacer el equipo para estar con Lissana, solo tenias que decirlo, te deseo lo mejor, ahora déjame irme— Lucy intentaba soltarse del agarre.

—No Lucy por favor escúchame— Lucy harta abofeteo a Natsu haciendo que este soltara su agarre— Lucy…

—Por favor déjame en paz— Lucy salió corriendo mientras que Natsu se quedo paralizado sin hacer nada.

—No Lucy espera…— Iba a perseguirla pero una mano lo impidió—Lissana déjame ir

—Natsu ahora no es el momento si la sigues nunca entrara en razón y no te perdonara— Dijo Lissana— Esperemos unos días a que este mejor y arreglamos las cosas ¿de acuerdo?— Lissana le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su amigo.

—Supongo que tienes razón— Ambos se dirigieron al gremio mientras Natsu tenía la mirada perdida— (¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?)

**Continuara.**

**¡Hola! ¿Les gusto el segundo capítulo? Espero que sí. Estoy dudando entre hacerlo corto uno dos capítulos más, o hacerlo largo e incluir otra trama, y más parejas, pero sería Lucy x Harem. ¿Vosotros que opináis?**


	3. Renconciliación

Ya han pasado tres días desde lo ocurrido con Natsu y Lucy y desde entonces cada vez que Natsu se acercaba a hablar con Lucy esta le evitaba con vagas excusas o simplemente salía corriendo. Ahora lejos del gremio la chica rubia caminaba por las calles de Magnolia con una mirada triste.

— ¿Por qué huyo de él? Debería estar contenta porque mi amigo esta con la persona que ama, soy solo su mejor amiga—Lucy bajo la cabeza aún más triste—Mejor amiga ¿eh?, al parecer nunca tuve ninguna oportunidad…—Lucy puso una sonrisa triste—No puedo seguir evitándole tarde o temprano tendré que hablar con él, somos un equipo al fin y al cabo—Los recuerdos del otro día le vinieron a la mente— Es verdad dijo que no quería seguir siendo mi compañero, y ahora que esta con Lissana ira con ella y Happy a las misiones , tendré que buscarme un nuevo equipo—Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos—Lo mejor sería irme de Fairy Tail allí solo encontrare tristeza— Lucy lo pensó un momento y negó con la cabeza— ¡No! Fairy Tail es mi hogar y mi sueño desde niña, no voy a huir solo porque tenga mal de amores— Lucy paro de caminar y dio la vuelta hacia el gremio– Hablare con Natsu y arreglare las cosas con él, no me ama como yo a él, pero me niego a perder su amistad, aunque ya no quiera que sea su compañera al menos quiero apoyarle y seguir siendo su amiga— Lucy se dirigió rápidamente al gremio, mientras dentro del gremio Natsu estaba sentado en la barra sin ningún ánimo y un semblante triste.

—Deberías ir a hablar con él, provócale una pelea, ahora mismo necesita pensar en otras cosas que no sean Lucy— Le dijo Erza a Gray, este se acercó donde Natsu esperando poder provocarle.

—Oye flamitas— Natsu lo ignoro— pelo chicle—Natsu seguía sin hacerle caso— Ojos bizcos, cerebro de carbón, afeminado, ¿hay alguien hay? (Me estoy empezando a preocupar) ¡Natsu por favor hazme caso de una maldita vez!— Gray perdió la paciencia y golpeo a Natsu tirándole al suelo. Natsu se levantó como sin nada y se dirigió al tablero de misiones— Esto es grave.

—No deberías haber hecho eso Gray— Le regaño Mira que había visto toda la escena— Natsu está muy triste no ha hablado con Lucy desde el incidente, y cada vez lo veo más deprimido.

—Algo me dice que Lucy está mucho más afectada que él— Gray estaba realmente preocupado por esos dos, sabía perfectamente que Lucy estaba enamorada de Natsu y él de ella, pero como siguieran así— Tenemos que hacer algo Mira.

—De momento solo podemos observar y esperar a que esos dos aclaren lo ocurrido— Mientras Natsu estaba ojeando las hojas de misiones cuando llego Happy que había estado durante unos días de misión con Wendy y Charle, por lo que no sabía nada de lo sucedido.

— ¡Natsu!— Grito el felino lleno donde estaba Natsu.

—Bienvenido Happy— Natsu intentaba sonreír pero se le hacía muy difícil— ¿Quieres que vayamos de misión?— Natsu intento parecer lo más animado posible.

— ¡Aye! Pero ¿Lucy no va a venir?—Natsu se tensó y bajo la mirada triste.

—Creo que ella no va a querer ir más de misiones con nosotros—Happy se quedó en shock mientras se preguntaba que había podido pasar en los días que no había estado.

— ¿Por qué Natsu? ¿Qué ha pasado?—Happy veía a Natsu como cada vez se deprimía más.

—Que soy un idiota eso es lo que ha pasado—Natsu empezó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido los días anteriores.

—Natsu…— El gato miraba con pena a su compañero— No te desanimes Natsu, es Lucy de quien estamos hablando ya verás cómo se le pasa enseguida, y dentro de nada volvéis a hacer misiones— Dijo Happy intentando animar a su amigo.

— ¿De verdad lo crees Happy?— Natsu empezó a llenarse de esperanzas, él no se iba a rendir, no, él era Natsu Dragneel y nunca se daba por vencido, así en cuanto viera a Lucy no la dejaría escapar y arreglaría las cosas con ella y decirle cuanto la amaba aunque esta no le correspondiera tampoco se rendiría la lograría enamorar . En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y por ella apareció Lucy que buscaba con la mirada al peli rosa.

—Natsu— Llamo Lucy a Natsu, este se dio la vuelta sorprendido, por fin le había hablado después de tres días— ¿Podemos hablar un momento?—Lucy miro al resto del gremio— A solas—El peli rosa asintió y los dos salieron fuera del gremio, seguido por el resto de los miembros que como buenos amigos se dedicaron a espiarlos.

—Lucy yo…—Natsu se iba a disculpar pero fue interrumpida por Lucy

—Déjame hablar a mi primero —Natsu asintió— Lo primero es pedirte disculpas por haberte evitado estos tres días no fue muy maduro de mi parte—Natsu estaba sorprendido era él quien tenía que pedir disculpas y no ella—Lo segundo si no quieres seguir siendo mi compañero lo entender pero espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos, te aprecio demasiado y no quiero perder nuestra amistad— Natsu no se lo creía ¿de verdad pensaba que él no quería seguir siendo su compañero? Pero si no podía vivir sin ella— y tercero disculpa mi reacción el otro día cuando os vi a ti y Lissana no me lo esperaba y me sentí incomoda, te deseo lo mejor con ella— ¿Ella de verdad creía que estaba saliendo con Lissana?, Lucy se dispuso a irse pero no pudo ya que el Dragon Slayer la sujeto del brazo.

—Lucy…ahora es mi turno—Lucy miro a Natsu que tenía una mirada seria y de arrepentimiento—Lo primero discúlpame tu a mí por la actitud del otro día solo estaba de mal humor y lo pague contigo, perdóname—Lucy sonrió levemente— Lo segundo por supuesto que quiero seguir siendo tu compañero las misiones serían aburridas sin ti lo que dije la otra vez ya te lo he dicho estaba de mal humor— Lucy sonrió aún más mientras que recuperaba la alegría que la caracterizaba— Y por último yo no estoy saliendo con Lissana no sé de dónde has sacado eso, no quiero que pienses eso porque yo…—Natsu se sonrojo y carraspeo un poco la garganta— Lucy… yo…— Natsu se fue acercando poco a poco a Lucy que también hacia los mismo sonrojándose levemente— Yo te…

—Vamos dilo Natsu—Susurraba Mirajane

—Natsu es un hombre—Grito por lo bajo Elfman

—Se guuuustan–Se burló Happy. Volviendo con nuestros dos tortolitos Natsu estaba muy cerca de Lucy y podían notar la respiración de cada uno.

—Lucy tú me g…— Iba a decir las palabras mágicas pero una voz les interrumpió

— ¡Natsu-san! Que alegría verte— Dijo un rubio conocido como Sting acercándose a los magos haciendo que se separasen completamente sonrojados— ¿Qué os pasa? ¿He interrumpido algo?—Pregunto inocentemente el rubio.

— ¡No! ¡Nada!— Dijo Lucy muy sonrojada y nerviosa mientras que Natsu solo murmuraba maldiciones e insultos por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Sting?—Pregunto con molestia Natsu

—Solo vine a haceros una visita y divertirnos un rato, también he venido con Rogue y Yukino pero parece que se han perdido— Después de eso llegaron Rogue y Yukino levemente sonrojados y Rogue parecía tener una marca de lápiz de labios en su boca, después todos entraron en Fairy Tail donde se organizó una fiesta por la visita de los miembros de Sabertooth, donde una Mira muy cabreada asesinaba con la mirada a Sting mientras que con los demás miembros discutían por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir momentos antes.

—Natsu y Lucy iban a…—Decía Erza sonrojada

—Sting les ha cortado el royo, dudo que Natsu lo vuelva intentar—Dijo Lissana molesta también con el rubio.

—Natsu no lo volverá a intentar seguramente y Lucy tampoco, deberíamos hacer algo— Mira empezó a idear un plan— ¡Ya está! Chicos acercaos tengo un plan— Los magos se acercaron para escuchar el plan de Mira— Muy bien chicos comienza la misión "Unir a dos idiotas enamorados".

— ¡Aye Sir!—Respondieron todos. Mientras Sting miraba pícaramente como cierto peli rosa y cierta rubia se lanzaban miradas furtivas, en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea muy traviesa.

—Esto va a ser muy divertido—Reía pícaramente Sting

**Continuara**

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	4. Fiesta en Fairy Tail

En Fairy Tail se está llevando a cabo una fiesta junto a los amigos/rivales de las hadas, Natsu y Lucy se reconciliaron y el gremio prepara un plan para unirlos de una vez por todas, pero… ¿Por qué Sting mira a Natsu y Lucy de esa forma tan… picara? ¿Qué estará planeando?

La música suena en el gremio y los miembros se divierten a su manera, unos bebiendo otros peleando, en fin lo que hacen normalmente los miembros de Fairy Tail. Sting se levantó de su silla y fue hacia donde se encontraba Lucy que estaba lanzando miraditas a Natsu—Hey Rubia—A Lucy le apareció una vena en su frente al escuchar como la había llamado.

— (¿Quién se cree qué es para decirme eso? Si él también es rubio) ¿Qué quieres rubio?—Hablo con un tono molesto. Mientras un poco lejos de ellos un peli rosa echaba una mirada asesina al rubio.

— ¿Qué tanto miras al dragoncito de fuego?—Lucy se sonrojo al instante.

—Yo no lo estaba mirando—Sting empezó a reírse para luego sonreír seductoramente sonrojando más a Lucy y cabreando más a Natsu.

—Si no lo mirabas a él ¿a quién mirabas? O ya se me mirabas a mí y lo disimulabas aparentando mirar hacia otro lado, ¿Verdad?— Lucy ahora mismo parecía el cabello de Erza.

—Por supuesto que no rubio oxigenado, ¿por qué te iba a mirar a ti?— El comentario ofendió a Sting pero enseguida volvió a su semblante seductor.

—No se quizás porque soy sexy— El comentario de Sting hizo que el sonrojo de Lucy desapareciera para luego reírse— ¿De qué te ríes? Es la verdad.

—Sí, si claro lo que tú digas— A Lucy le estaba dando un ataque de risa, mientras a Natsu le daba un ataque de celos.

—Aléjate de ella rubio de bote, contrólate Natsu, no la vuelvas a cagar, cuando nadie mire incineras a Sting y todos salimos ganando—Natsu empezó a reír cual malvado de película, en ese momento Mirajane subió al escenario llamando la atención de todos.

—Buenas noches a todos espero que lo estéis pasando bien, ya que estamos casi todos reunidos voy a proponerles algo (Que dé inicio la misión), es hora de hacer un baile por parejas—Dijo Mirajane aparentando inocencia.

— ¡Queeeeeee! —Gritaron todos los presentes algunos sonrojándose y otros indignados.

—Empiecen a buscar pareja los que no lo hagan les hare eso—El gremio entero palideció mientras Mira sonreía diabólicamente.

—Rubia ¿bailamos?—Pregunto Sting un poco pálido debido a que no quería experimentar eso aunque no supiera lo que era no sonaba agradable.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que bailare contigo?— Dijo Lucy en tono de burla.

— ¿Y por qué no?

— Porque bailara conmigo—Natsu apareció delante de ellos captando su atención y sonrojando a Lucy— ¿Verdad Lucy?

— ¿Qué? Yo se lo he pedido primero cabeza de llamas ella bailara conmigo—Sting y Natsu juntaron su frentes.

— ¿Qué me has llamado rubia de bote? Ella bailara conmigo porque es Mi compañera— Mientras Lucy los veía con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, en otra ocasión estaría halagada de que se peleasen por ella pero esta vez si no encontraba pareja pronto la iban a hacer eso.

—Ábrete puerta del león: Loki—El espíritu apareció con su típico traje— ¿Bailamos Loki?

—Claro mi princesa— Los dos se fueron a bailar dejando a los dos sin pareja y a Natsu ardiendo en celos.

— ¿Y ahora que hacemos Sting?—Pregunto Natsu, pero Sting fue más rápido y vio a una chica que aún no tenía pareja y fue directa hacia ella.

—Hey niña—Llama Sting a una peliblanca que se encontraba sin pareja— ¿Bailamos?

—Como te atreves a llamarme niña si en realidad soy mayor que tú, y mi nombre es Lissana, y si quiero bailar conmigo—Sting sonrió triunfante—No te confundas lo hago porque no quiero que me hagan eso—Dijo apartando la mirada un poco ruborizada.

Las parejas se formaron y empezaron el baile excepto por Max que fue arrastrado por Makarov a hacerle eso debido a que las escobas no valían como pareja, mientras Natsu bailaba con la única pareja que encontró.

—No me puedo creer que acabara contigo bailando—Dijo Natsu bastante molesto.

—Lo mismo digo, preferiría que me hicieran eso—Dijo la persona con la que estaba bailando.

—Si quieres aun estas a tiempo hielitos—Gray, que era su pareja palideció de solo de pensarlo.

—Olvídalo solo baila y calla— Ahora mismo no sabían que era peor si eso o tener que bailar juntos porque se habían quedado sin parejas.

— ¿Dónde está Juvia, normalmente te habría cogido como pareja y no te hubiera soltado?—Gray se sonrojo levemente al mencionar a su amiga.

—Ella se fue de misión esta mañana.

—Qué mala suerte tiene por una vez que podría tenerte para ella sola—Se burló Natsu haciendo que Gray se sonrojara más.

— ¡Cállate flamitas!

— ¿Qué me has llamado hielitos?—Natsu y Gray chocaron sus frentes mientras bailaban dando una imagen muy graciosa. Mientras Mirajane que bailaba con Laxus veía a Natsu y Lucy, para luego pasar la vista a Sting y Lissana que estaban un poco ruborizados, haciendo que Sting se ganar la mirada asesina de Mira y Elfman.

— ¿Pasa algo Sting?—Pregunto Lissana al ver como el chico se tensaba.

—Siento como si me estuviera observando el mismísimo demonio.

— ¿El demonio?—Lissana volteo a ver a su hermana que los miraba con una mirada asesina—No te preocupes solo es mi hermana que te está avisando de que no hagamos nada indecente—Sting se sonrojo.

—Eso no me tranquiliza Mirajane es pero que el demonio —Sting empezó a sudar frio haciendo reír a Lissana. Mientras de vuelta con Mirajane y Laxus.

— ¿Pasa algo Mira?—Pregunto Laxus al ver que Mira no dejaba de ver a Natsu y Lucy

—El plan no está saliendo como planeábamos, Laxus tengo que hacer una cosa—Laxus chisto al ver a Mirajane alejarse.

Mira llego al escenario de nuevo—Atención chicos toca… cambio de parejas—Todos los miembros se separaron y buscaron una pareja nueva desesperadamente, nadie quería hacer eso.

—Pero yo quiero seguir bailando con mi Lucy—Dijo Loki no queriendo separar de su dueña

—No ella ahora bailara conmigo—Dijo Sting llegando donde estaba la pareja. Natsu que vio la escena esta vez fue más inteligente y de una patada voladora mando a volar a Sting y Loki quedándose enfrente de Lucy.

— ¿Bailamos?—Natsu estaba sonrojado y parecía un niño tímido, se veía adorable a los ojos de la rubia que se sonrojo también.

—Claro—Lucy le dio la mano y ambos empezaron a bailar.

—Esto marcha—Se dijo a si misma Mirajane viendo a la pareja. Mientras Lissana y Sting no parecía querer separarse.

— ¿Por qué no te buscas otra pareja?— Dijo Lissana sonrojada fingiendo molestia.

—Lo mismo te digo a ti, además si me voy te quedarás sin pareja y te harán eso—Sting estaba en el mismo estado que la peliblanca, en ese momento llego Elfman con una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera.

—Sting…—Sting se volteó para quedarse pálido—Tenemos que hablar de hombres—Elfman arrastro a Sting lejos de Lissana—Escúchame solo un hombre más hombre que yo puede salir con mi hermanita.

—No sé de qué estás hablando yo no quiero nada con ella—Sting era una mezcla de emociones ahora mismo, miedo, confusión y vergüenza, además se había sonrojado al imaginarse a Lissana y él juntos.

—Entonces solo te estas aprovechando de ella—Elfman sonaba más furioso— Eso no es de hombres, te voy a enseñar a ser hombre

— ¡Socorro!— Sting imploraba por su vida, y al parecer sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

—Elfni-chan suelta al rubio—Ordeno Lissana a su hermano— O si no le diré a Erza que te comiste su pastel de fresa—Elfman palideció y al instante soltó a Sting

—Gracias Lissana—Sting se lanzó a abrazarla con lágrimas de alivio en sus ojos, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se sonrojo— Esto yo… jeje

—Si…sigamos bailando—Dijo Lissana sonrojada. En otro lado del gremio Natsu y Lucy bailaban muy pegados disfrutando de la música y del baile.

—(Es tan cálido) —Pensó la rubia sonrojada

— (Podría estar así el resto de mi vida y moriría feliz) — Pensó Natsu— (Vanos Natsu aprovecha díselo, ¿y si me rechaza?, ¿y si le gusta otro?, no puedo hacerlo, puedo enfrentar a la muerte pero no puedo decir te quiero a la mujer que amo)

— (Vamos Lucy esta es tu oportunidad díselo, no puedo me da demasiada vergüenza, ¿y si no le gusto?, esto es muy frustrante, vamos o quieres que te lo quite alguna otra arpía… ¡Ni muerta! Él es mío… ¿esa he sido yo? Sí que puedo ser posesiva) —Lucy se armó de valor—Natsu tu…—El chico la miro a los ojos y toda la valentía de Lucy se fue al garete sustituido por los nervios y un gran sonrojo—Yo… yo…— A Lucy le empezó a salir humo de la cabeza, preocupando a Natsu.

—Lucy que te pasa, eh responde—El chico puso su mano a ver si tenía fiebre y la chica se desmayó completamente—Oye Lucy… parece que se desmayó, chicos me la llevo a casa—Natsu salió del gremio y llevo a Lucy a su casa, tras recostarla se la quedo observando, hasta que no pudo resistirlo más y se fue acercando a sus labios hasta depositar un suave beso en sus labios, cuando se dio cuenta se puso totalmente rojo—¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?, espero que estuviera despierta.

—Natsu…—Susurro Lucy, Natsu palideció

—Mierda se ha dado cuenta, estoy muerto— Natsu esperaba un golpe de Lucy pero solo vio que la chica seguía durmiendo con una gran sonrisa—Solo estaba soñando… ¿espera estaba soñando conmigo? — Natsu sonrió al pensar que ella soñaba con él—Hasta mañana… mi princesa (¿Desde cuándo soy tan cursi? Que me has hecho Lucy) — Y así el dragón se fue a dormir asegurándose que su princesa estuviera bien. Ala mañana siguiente Lucy despertó de muy bien humor, y con una sensación dulce en sus labios.

— ¿Por qué tengo está sensación? Ese beso ¿era un sueño no? Pero… ha sido un gran sueño—Lucy desayuno y se dirigió directa al gremio— Hoy es el día, hoy se lo diré…tengo que hablar con las chicas—Mientras en la casa de Natsu, el chico salió con una gran humor hacia el gremio.

—De este día no pasa, se lo diré hoy…

Continuara.

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	5. Lo que me pertenece

Era de día en Magnolia y Fairy Tail se estaba recuperando de la fiesta celebrada la otra noche, mientras los invitados de Sabertooth se despedían de las hadas aunque ciertas personas parecían no querer separarse.

—Buena niña me voy, ¿podrás vivir sin mí?—Dijo Sting en un tono seductor aunque por dentro estaba un poco desanimado por irse.

—Por supuesto que si rubio, nos vemos—Los miembros de Sabertooth se marcharon cuando terminaron de despedirse, en un acto impulsivo Lissana llamo a Sting— Escucha rubio si quieres…—Lissana se sonrojo—Podemos vernos otro día—Sting se sonrojo y sonrió.

—Claro que si… Liss—Los dos se sonrojaron y se despidieron.

—Ara, ara— Dijo Mirajane— Espero tener unos sobrinitos muy lindos

— ¿Pero qué dices Mira-ne?— Lissana estaba que echaba humo por la cabeza

—Te guuuusta—Dijeron todos los presentes.

— ¡Callaos ya!—Lissana se fue corriendo con la cabeza toda roja. Mientras Natsu y Lucy llegaban al gremio.

—Hola chicos—Saludo alegre Lucy—Hola Natsu—Lucy le dedico una gran sonrisa al peli rosa haciéndolo sonrojar levemente.

—Hola Lucy—Le contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa lo que provoco que Lucy también se sonrojara, mientras el gremio miraba pícaramente a la pareja y Mirajane tenía corazones en sus ojos, todos entraron en el gremio y comenzó otro día normal para ellos, es decir, fiesta y peleas por todos lados, mientras Lucy charlaba sobre lo que planeaba hacer hoy

—Por fin te vas a declarar Lu-chan, suerte—Dijo Levy a Lucy que estaba sonrojada.

—Espero que hay pronto un mini Natsu y una Mini Lucy por el gremio—Hablo esta vez Mira con corazones en sus ojos.

— ¡Mira! N…no digas esa cosas—Lucy echaba humo de solo imaginárselo

—Parece que perdí—Dijo Lissana sorprendiendo a todas pero más a Lucy

—Pero no decías que era tu hermanito, y a ti no te gustaba Sting—Lucy estaba sorprendida ¿no se suponía que habían aclarado todo ya?

— ¡A mí no me gusta Sting!—Grito sonrojada Lissana—Solo era una broma Lucy solo te quería ver celosa—Lucy dio un suspiro de alivio para luego sonrojarse.

— ¡Yo no soy celosa!

—Eso es lo que decimos todos al principio, pero ya verás que cunado alguna se acerque demasiado a tu chico—Lucy se sonrojo aún más—Vas a querer arrancarla hasta el último pelo de su cabeza.

—Yo no soy tan vulgar, Lissana—Se defendía Lucy, ella no era de esa clase personas que se obsesionan por nada ¿verdad?

—Bueno, bueno ya me dirás… ahora Lucy que vas hacer para…ya sabes

—Bueno…—Los nervios de Lucy aumentaron y su sonrojo más—Le pediré que me acompañe a solas al parque y allí se lo diré…—A Lucy se le paso una idea por la cabeza— Ni se os ocurra espiarnos lo habéis entendido— Todas sus amigas se sorprendieron, las habían pillado ¿Cómo podía Lucy conocerlas tan bien?

—Tranquila Lucy nosotras no te espiaremos—Dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa pero por dentro decía otra cosa— (Nosotras no te espiaremos porque Happy lo grabara todo) —A Lucy no le convenció mucho la contestación de Mira

—Tengo un mal presentimiento—Susurro Lucy antes de levantarse y dirigirse donde se encontraba Natsu— Me voy desearme suerte— Mientras unas mesas más alejados Natsu y Gray hablaban.

— ¿Se lo vas a decir hoy?—Pregunto Gray a su amigo/rival.

—Sí, hoy en el parque cuando estemos a solas se lo diré—Natsu se sonrojo levemente

—Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que vería a flamitas enamorado y con novia—A Natsu le salió un tic en el ojo mientras que Gray reía.

—Cállate hielitos lo mismo va para ti, ¿no es así?—Gray dejo de reírse para sonrojarse mientras Natsu sonreía triunfante.

—A mí no me gusta Juvia—Grito aún más sonrojado, Natsu sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Quién había dicho nada de Juvia?—Gray se sonrojo al máximo mientras que en los ojos de Natsu se podía leer la palabra "cazado" mientras la única parte del cerebro de Gray QUE AUN funcionaba se preguntaba desde cuando Natsu era tan inteligente y astuto—Deberías aceptar tus sentimientos de una vez e ir con ella, o si no la perderás, creo que ahora está en una cita con Lyon—El sonrojo de Gray desapareció y en su lugar apareció la furia.

—Maldito Lyon ¡Juvia es mía!—Grito a los cuatro vientos Gray levantándose de la mesa, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se quedó paralizado y completamente rojo mientras el gremio lo miraba sorprendidos y Natsu con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Por fin te diste cuenta hielitos—Se burló Gajeel que fue el primero en reaccionar, la segunda fue Mira que se desmayó con corazones en sus ojos.

— ¿Gray-sama?—Juvia que acaba de llegar escucho la confesión de Gray y ahora estaba muy sonrojada aunque saltando de felicidad— ¿Usted de verdad ama a Juvia?— Gray seguía sin poder articular palabra.

—Yo…— Los nervios de Gray aumentaron parece que una parte de él se negaba a aceptar los sentimientos por la chica, Natsu molesto por la ineptitud de su amigo se levantó y se acercó al él.

—Deja de ser tan imbécil y ve con ella—Natsu le dio un ligero empujón haciendo que este racionara, después Natsu se fue con Lucy que aún estaba sorprendida.

— ¿Gray-sa…?—No pudo terminar la frase ya que Gray se la llevo lejos del gremio— ¿A dónde me llevas?—Gray y Juvia salieron del gremio y Natsu se dirigió a Lucy para poner en marcha su plan mientras Lucy hacia lo mismo.

—Lucy/Natsu me preguntaba si…—Los dos hablaron a la vez haciendo que se sonrojasen levemente.

—Tu primero Natsu.

—Bueno…—Natsu se rasco la nuca nervioso— ¿Podrías acompañarme al parque de Magnolia? Tengo que decirte algo importante—Lucy se sonrojo al pensar que el chico le podría estar pidiendo una cita.

—Claro, ¿vamos?—Los dos salieron del gremio y se dirigieron al parque.

—Oye Lucy ¿Tu qué querías decirme?—Lucy se sonrojó

—También tengo algo importante que decirte— Los dos sonrieron y se fueron al parque, mientras con Gray y Juvia…

— ¿Dónde estamos Gray-sama?— Gray no respondió, el lugar era una bonita pradera con un lago en medio.

—Juvia… Perdóname—Juvia se sorprendió por lo dicho por Gray ¿perdonarle? ¿El qué?

— ¿A qué te refieres Gray-sama? —

—Por ser tan idiota contigo—Gray cogió aire y se tragó todo su orgullo— ¡Juvia yo te quiero! Sé que me he portado como un imbécil contigo pero toda la gente a la que he querido han sufrido por mi culpa, y no quería que tú también sufrieras por mi culpa, sé que no te merezco pero no te alejes de mí, no te vayas con Lyon—Juvia quedo en Shock, pero sonrojada, cuando se recuperó vio a Gray que estaba sonrojado.

—Gray…—Juvia lo llamó por primera vez sin honoríficos, ella se acercó a él — No digas esas cosas, Juvia ama a Gray y nunca se iría con otra persona, no sé porque dijiste eso.

—Juvia…—Gray se acercó más a Juvia sonrojándola— Definitivamente soy un idiota por no decirte que te amo antes— Y finalmente Gray juntos sus labios con los de la peli azul, Juvia se quedó en shock un momento para luego lanzarse sobre Gray haciendo caer a los dos quedando ella encima de él profundizando el beso, cuantos sus pulmones exigieron oxigeno los dos se separaron muy sonrojados aunque Juvia aún seguía encima de Gray—Eh… ¿Juvia?

— ¿Si, Gray…?— Dijo Juvia de forma sensual poniendo muy nervioso por la forma en que dijo su nombre.

—Deberías quitarte de encima, nos podría ver alguien.

—No…divirtámonos un poco más—Y Juvia beso a Gray posesivamente, para luego darle pequeños besos alrededor de los labios y el cuello.

—Juvia…para…—Gray estaba en su límite hasta que no pudo más y volvió a besar a Juvia, estuvieron así un buen tiempo lo que no sabían era que medio gremio los estaba espiando. Mientras Natsu y Lucy habían llegado al parque.

—Bueno Natsu ¿Qué querías decirme?—Natsu se tensó y se puso nervioso.

— (Mierda cuando más necesito ser impulsivo no lo soy) prefiero que me digas lo que querías tu primero—Lucy se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa.

—Pues… (Vamos Lucy tu puedes hacerlo) yo… (Solo son dos palabras Lucy vamos)— Le empezó a salir humo por las orejas— Te… (Vamos solo un poco más)—Estaba a punto de decirlo pero una voz femenina les interrumpió.

— ¿Eres Salamander?—Dijo una chica de unos 17 años con el pelo rosa y ojos azules, bastante guapa.

— ¿Eh?... Ah sí… ¿y tú quién eres?

— ¡Kya! Por fin conozco a Natsu Dragneel sabes soy una gran admiradora tuya, me llamo Violeta.

—Gracias, y encantado—Natsu estaba un poco avergonzado, mientras Lucy la miraba con ojos asesinos.

— (¿Quién se cree que es esa descarada?)— Los celos de Lucy aumentaron al ver que la chica se acercaba demasiado a Natsu

—Oye, oye ¿Qué haces?— Pregunto Natsu nervioso al ver que la chica se acercaba peligrosamente a él, mientras Lucy ardía en celos tanto que cualquiera que no la conociera diría que era una maga de fuego.

— ¿Sabes? me gustas— L achica se lanzó sobre Natsu y le planto un beso fugaz en los labios, en la cabeza de Lucy algo hizo "crack" y la rubia perdió su razón, tenía claras intenciones de asesinar lenta y dolorosamente a la chica. Lucy se acercó a la chica y la aparto bruscamente de Natsu que estaba paralizado.

— ¿Oye que haces…?— Se quejó al chica pero callo al ver la expresión de Lucy.

—Escúchame bien perra no te vuelvas a acercar a Natsu ¿entendiste?—La chica empezó a temblar de miedo.

—No… eres quien para… de…decir eso, no eres nada de él—Violeta intentaba defenderse, Lucy puso una cara aún más intimidante.

—Escúchame bien porque esto solo te lo voy a repetir una vez, él es mío, lo quiero y es mío y de nadie más ¿Entendiste? Ahora largo—Violeta salió corriendo de aquel lugar, mientras Natsu que escucho todo estaba sonrojado pero con una gran sonrisa

—Lucy…—Llamo Natsu a la chica, Lucy volteo a verlo y volvió a recuperar la cordura sonrojándose al máximo.

—Yo… yo…—No sabía que decir se acababa de confesar en un ataque de celos, iba a salir corriendo pero Natsu adivinando eso lo impidió agarrándola del brazo.

— ¿De verdad me quieres?—Pregunto muy sonrojado

—Yo…, si… te quiero Natsu—Lucy agacho la cabeza avergonzada pero Natsu el sujeto del mentón haciendo que sus miradas se encontrasen.

—Yo también te quiero Lucy—Y Natsu beso los labios de Lucy, ella correspondió gustosamente, cuando ambos se separaron estuvieron unos minutos más abrazados—Lucy deberíamos volver al gremio ya—La chica se separó de él y asintió y juntos caminaron hacia el gremio— ¿Sabes Lucy? Me encanta la Lucy celosa—Lucy se sonrojo

— ¡Yo no estaba celosa!—Gritó llamando la atención de los transeúntes —Solo defendía lo que me pertenece

—No sabía que fueras tan posesiva—El sonrojo de Lucy aumento—Soy solo tuyo—Natsu volvió a besa a su ahora novia—Te quiero mi Lucy…

—Y yo a ti mi Natsu.

Los dos se dirigieron al gremio donde le contaron la noticia aunque no se sorprendieron mucho ya que un felino azul se les había contado a todos con detalles al igual que la feliz noticia de que Gray al fin había aceptado sus sentimientos, nueve meses después Juvia tuvo una niña fruto de aquel día de pasión en aquella pradera a la que llamaron Ul y unos años después Natsu y Lucy tuvieron una niña a la que le pusieron Layla, y asi Fairy Tail siguió creciendo como la familia unida que eran.

Esta historia empezó con celos y acabo con celos, curioso ese sentimiento ¿verdad? Que puede ser tanto un aliado como un enemigo.

**Fin**

**Gracias por leer la historia y espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en otra ocasión**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Se me ha ocurrido una idea un poco loca para una historia larga, aunque no sé si hacerla ya que llevaría un poco de trabajo hacerla, voy a dejar el título del fic y parte del prólogo aquí abajo y me gustaría que dejasen en los comentarios que les parece la idea, con que le gusten a dos o tres personas lo hago.**

"**INVASIÓN A EARTHLAND"**

"Dice una antigua leyenda que en los inicios de los tiempos cuando los dragones aun dominaban Earthland, unos extraños seres provenientes de más allá de las estrellas invadieron Earthland provocando muerte y destrucción a su paso. Los humanos los llamarón los Demonios de las estrellas, y los dragones los llamarón Los Koda que en su lengua significaba "Los Invasores". Los dragones, a pesar de su poder, y las demás criaturas fueron superadas, incapaces de vencer individualmente a la amenaza todas la criaturas mágicas unieron sus fuerzas para derrotar al enemigo común, tras una larga guerra las criaturas de Earthland obtuvieron la victoria pero a un alto coste, muchas de las especies de Earthland se extinguieron, entre ellas las hadas, Los Koda se retiraron pero juraron venganza y el día que la humanidad se confiase volverían, después de eso algunos dragones y humanos empezaron a forjar lazos de amistad entre ellos, lo que llevaría a una guerra entre los dragones acabando con su era y empezando la de los humanos. También se dice que un hada que sobrevivió cientos de años más tarde fundó un gremio que sería la esperanza de la humanidad para cuando los Koda volviesen"


End file.
